


Dragon Rider

by stoicmonalisa



Series: Fire with Fire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV First Person, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicmonalisa/pseuds/stoicmonalisa
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is acquitted due to the testimony of Harry Potter and placed under house arrest. While under house arrest at the Manor, Draco achieved his potions mastery. After completing his year long sentence he comes into his inheritance, due to the incarceration of Lucius Malfoy. Draco used this money to start a publishing company called Dragon Rider Publishing. He then publishes a series of Potion books which are highly successful.The date is 31/12/99, the eve of the Great Centennial, and Draco has been in search of a new author.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Fire with Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Great Centennial

31/12/99

I hit send. Finally, I've submitted the final approval for my new book: Potion Theory: creating a new brew.

I glance up at the clock, shit. It's past nine and I promised to make an appearance at the first Annual Company New Year’s Party. My knee gives out as I try to stand, and I fall back into my chair with a grunt. It's going to storm tonight. Gingerly, I stand up and with a swoop, I transfer my coat from the back of my chair to hanging over my shoulders. I don't even bother putting my arms in, I merely pat my pockets to check I've got everything and slide out the door.

As I approach the elevator, I lean to press the up button with my elbow, my hands buried deep in my pockets. Stepping lively to the left as the light dings on and the door opens. I step in and press the top button, eying myself in the mirror as I do so. Stone eyes gaze back at me and I can feel my back tense. Inhale through the nose and out through the mouth, I got this. I'll just have one drink and leave. 

I stride out of the elevator and I'm met with the December chill which just makes me tenser. I need a drink. I make a beeline to the bar and the bar tender gives me a glass of white wine and a shot of fire-whiskey. I take the shot and chase it with half my glass before the kick has even left my nose. I tip the guy and make my rounds. The sooner I can get out of here, the better.

"Congratulations on the new book."

"I hear your last book is under review to be added to the syllabus for Advanced Potion Making at Hogwarts, you must be thrilled."

"What are you writing next?"

Ah, yes. Small talk. I say my thank yous, affirm my success, and then I get to watch them stumble when I say that I'm no longer going to write. 

"This publishing company was established by me for the sole purpose of publishing my work with potions and it has been astonishingly successful this past year, if I don't say so myself. I feel like I've accomplished what I set out to do and it's time for Dragon Rider Publishing to evolve. I want to publish other writers, not just myself. I mean, I know I have a giant ego, but still..."

I take a sip of my drink, eying my sales head over my glasses. A greedy smile spreads across his face, "New Year, new company! I look forward to seeing who you select to follow your footsteps." 

I smirk and pat his shoulder, excusing myself and make my way out the building and into the night air. My gaze is pulled skyward, searching for a recognisable constellation, but the light pollution has left the sky a barren inky blackness. My breath billows before my eyes like smoke.

I picture my living room in my mind's eye and pivot with a crack! I hiss through my teeth as my joints creek upon my landing. Slowly I meander into the kitchen and pour myself another glass of white wine, half-drunk from my fridge door. I flick the sliding glass door open and lean against the balcony, peering over the skyline of London. I pull my embossed cigarette case out of my back pocket and light up. The smoke burns my lungs slightly and my skin bristles against the cold. Downing my glass and flicking the butt out, I watch it fall down to the street below me. I flick the screen door shut behind me a little too forcefully and flinch. I don't like loud noises, I haven't since the war. With a quick snap, I wandlessly turn on the radio station and I'm at once surrounded by the operatic melodies of Joyce DiDonato. The woman may be a muggle, but she is magical. Summoning my bag, I pull out three manuscripts and set them down on the coffee table. These are the finalists I am to choose from, So I settle in, throwing a large blanket over my legs and pull the top packet into my lap. It reads: The Alchemist's guide to elemental magics. Hmm, how intriguing.

My mind races a million miles a minute as I finish the book. Taking my glasses off, I rub my eyes with the base of my palm, sending fireworks to the underside of my eyelids. The sound of rain pelting the roof sooths my restless soul. Raising my glass to my lips I find it's empty. I glance up to my clock on the mantle and chuckle as it reads 2:48am. Hello 2000.

I'm already in my room before I realise, I still have the manuscript in my hand, pressed against my chest. I search the cover page as I place it down on my bedside table. Who is H. G. Wellick?

Runes and elementals swim in my mind as I lay down. A smile sits gently upon my face, this will be a good century. I let my consciousness fade out, focusing on the melancholic melodies still playing on the radio.

-

Drear H. G. Wellick,  
I'm pleased to inform you that your manuscript "The Alchemist's guide to elemental magics" has been selected for publishing by Dragon Rider Publishing. Please respond with your availability for an in-person meeting, next week. I look forward to working with you and discussing this fascinating subject in further detail.  
Kind Regards,  
Draco Malfoy  
CEO, Dragon Rider Publishing

-

Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I am available next Wednesday for lunch if that works within your schedule. I too am interested to meet with you, in regard to publishing my work. I’ve spent the last two years studying Alchemy in Australia and I’ve recently returned to England to work for the Ministry.  
Kind Regards,  
H. G. Wellick

-

03/01/00

I have two rooms in my office. The benefit of being the boss. The first is my main office with floor to ceiling glass windows, a sofa, a coffee table, my pristine desk, and a floor to ceiling bookcase built into the wall behind me. The windows are charmed to let owls fly straight through them and a portion of the bookcase is disillusioned, much like platform 9 ¾. It is through this disillusioned pathway that I enter my second room.

A large fireplace sits opposite the entrance, it’s connected to the floo network. I sometimes have to monitor my potions at odd hours and it’s just easier to slip in without anyone seeing me. I stride over to my cauldron and see my latest work simmering away. I begin to chop up some herbs and let my mind wander.

I read the other two manuscripts over the weekend and neither of them sparked that itch in the back of my mind like the one written by H. G. Wellick. Who is he? He said in his letter that he recently moved back to England, so he probably went to Hogwarts. I wonder if I know him or his family. I’ve never heard the name Wellick before. Maybe he’s a muggleborn. 

Alchemy has always been of interest to me but there hadn’t been a course on Alchemy at Hogwarts in the last Century. It’s old magic. Connected to the very elements of nature. 

Whomever this man is, I’m bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation for our meeting this week. When I started this company, it was because no one wanted to publish anything with the Malfoy name associated with it. In the wake of the war, many shunned me in the Wizarding World. I never once thought that my first work would sell out as quickly as it did. I’m pleased but my insatiable need to keep growing has made me restless. I hope to learn some Alchemy from my new associate. That thought makes me grin as I slowly add ingredients to my cauldron. 

It’s raining again as I re-enter my main office. I quickly pen my response to my new author, confirming the meeting and inviting them to my office to visit the facility. I usher the bird from off the communal post and offer it a treat before tying the letter to its leg and it flies out into the rain.

I glide over to my desk and once again pull the manuscript out of my bag and I place it on the desk before quickly cleaning my glasses. I wet my lips with the tip of my tongue as I open to the first page.

-

Chapter 1

THE ELEMENTS

Here are the basics. Nature is God. Search and you shall find…

AIR  
Astrological rulers: Jupiter and Mercury  
Keys: Life, Intellect, and Raphael (instructor, traveller, healer).  
Rules: Mind, spiritual plane, knowledge, abstract learning, theories, windy or high places, breath, and speech.  
Season: Spring  
Time of day: Sunrise  
Direction: East  
Wind: Curus  
Colour: Yellow  
Symbols: Topaz, aspen, frankincense, vervain, birds, eagle, and hawk.  
Tool: Wand

WATER  
Astrological rulers: Venus and the Moon.  
Keys: Love, Fertility, and Gabriel (turns force into form).  
Rules: Emotions, sorrow, courage, astral planes, clairvoyance, tides, oceans, pools, streams, wells, and the womb.  
Season: Autumn  
Time of day: Sunset  
Direction: West  
Wind: Zephyrus  
Colour: Blue  
Symbols: Willow, dolphin, fish, water snakes, sea birds, myrrh, ferns, and rushes.  
Tool: Cup

EARTH  
Astrological rulers: Venus and Saturn.  
Keys: Law, Solidity, Auriel (“Lord of Awe”).  
Rules: Birth and death, body, growth, nature, stones and metals, caves, chasms, silence, graves, and fields.  
Season: Yule  
Time of day: Midnight  
Direction: North  
Wind: Boreas  
Colour: Green  
Symbols: Rock crystal, salt, bull or cow, stag, grains, or ivy.  
Tool: Alter

FIRE  
Astrological rulers: Sun, Mars, and Jupiter.  
Keys: Light, Action, and Michael (victor over ignorance).  
Rules: Force, energy, spirit, heat, mental plane, blood, will, surgery, destruction, purification, hearth fires, volcanoes, and explosions.  
Season: Midsummer  
Time of day: Noon  
Direction: South  
Wind: Notus  
Colour: Red  
Symbols: fire opal, almond (in flower), garlic, hibiscus, pepper, and olibanum.  
Tool: Sword

-

Already my mind is reeling with ideas for this coming spring. I must get this Alchemist to show me how to harness the power of Air. I franticly write notes as I continue reading, just trying to absorb it as quickly as I can so I can be prepared for this meeting. I will not be made to look a fool of.

Night comes and with it, the rain ceases. I shake my legs out to ease my arthritis. Twenty years old and my body is worn. It’s a side effect from continuous torture under the Cruciatus curse. Though I cannot change the past, nor its effect on my current condition, I can control my mind. Though my body may fail me, my mind never will. 

With that thought I pack up my bag and step through the bookcase and stride over to the fireplace. I call out for the Manor, because my mother expects me for tea.


	2. Who is H. G. Wellick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard of H. G. Wells?

03/01/00 

“Mother. I would like to purchase a hawk as a familiar.”

“Why dear, hello to you as well. I believe I raised you with better manners young man.” Narsissa Malfoy can admonish me with just a look, though her tone was sweetness itself.

“I do apologise, mother. Hello, it is nice to see you. Thank you for inviting me over for tea. How are you?” I sit up with my back straight and gently grasp her hand that was sitting atop the table. She pats my cheek with her other hand and smiles.

“Much better dearest. I am well. My garden is certainly ready for spring.”

“Spring!” I throw my hands in the air sharply and my mother gasps. I let a chuckle rumble in my chest. “I didn’t mean to startle you, you just reminded me what has got me so excited. I’ve chosen my new author. His name is H. G. Wellick. He’s an Alchemist!” I beam proudly but my mom furrows her brow.

“Who is H. G. Wellick? I’ve never heard of an Alchemist of that name before.”

I pause, taking some time to pour tea for both my mother and I, “I’m unsure. He’s an Alchemist who has recently returned from Australia and works at the Ministry. The work is entitled: The Alchemist’s guide to elemental magics. I began reading it on New Year’s Eve and I couldn’t put it down! I eventually finished at almost 3am and I’ve had little else on my mind.” 

“So, you’re telling me, it took you a year to read a book?” Casually she sips her tea to hide a sly smirk. It takes a second to register in my head what exactly she said and when I catch on, I let out a long groan. “Are you sure that this Alchemist is male?” I glance up at her with a raised eyebrow and she continues. “You said, his name is H. G. Wellick. How do you know that he is indeed male?”

“Have you ever heard of a female Alchemist?” I can honestly say that I have not, though I never thought about it before. I see her contemplate my question, but the food appears before us before she can speak. She delicately picks up her cutlery and I follow suit. We eat in a comfortable silence for some minutes.

“Cleopatra. She was a powerful witch. She had a proclivity for Alchemy. If indeed this Alchemist is also female, please invite her to dine here at the Manor.”

“Mother. I will not have you playing matchmaker with the very first author I publish.” My back is tense again. I remind myself to breathe.

“Draco, I only wish your happiness. But really, that is not why I suggested you extend this invitation at all. You know how my social circle is rather small these days and I would greatly appreciate becoming acquainted with the first female Alchemist in centuries.”

I acquiesce to her request but even as I do a knot begins to roll in my gut. I’m nervous about this meeting for a multitude of reasons and right now, worry isn’t going to do me any good. So, I dig into my dinner with limited conversation.

Mippy the house elf appears and asks us if we wish for pudding and a fresh pot of tea. I nod vigorously, my mouth still full, and she disappears with a crack! A few seconds later, our plates are replaced, and my mother appraises me.

“Dearest Dragon,” she starts.

“Yes mum?”

“I’m so very proud of all you have achieved this year. You have made a name for yourself on your own terms and I see you growing into such a good man. I love you Draco.”

“I love you too mum.” I stand and walk around the table to place a kiss on her cheek.

She places her hand on my cheek. I can see sadness in her eyes. I know she still loves Lucius and that she seems him in me. I refuse to refer to him as anything but his given name. I haven’t seen him since his trial. I stand and return to my chair.

“I’ve become fascinated by what I’ve learned from this Alchemy book I am to be publishing. I am nervous about the meeting. I’m hoping it goes well because I want to learn from whomever this H. G. Wellick person is. Something about this book has sparked a part of my mind that propels me forward. I’m afraid my reputation may precede me and block this opportunity from my path.” Measured. I sound like a fuckin’ robot.

“Alchemy was removed from the Hogwarts courses because it can go terribly wrong. There are not many who still practice, and in some places, it is considered taboo. Perhaps your H. G. Wellick is nervous about the meeting as well.” Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that. Before I can reply she continues. “It may also be possible that, for those concerns, this Alchemist has turned to you and your company precisely because of your history.” I am startled by this.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what it feels like to have your work rejected because of social stigma.” Ah. Yes, I do know what that’s like, so I nod. “Don’t be afraid my dear. They are the one who submitted their work to you, for them to reject you now would be pointless. You worry for naught.”

“You’re probably right. Thank you, mother. I will take my leave. I will owl you after my meeting on Wednesday.” We walk together to the fireplace and I kiss her cheek goodbye before calling out “Penthouse M,” and disappearing in the flames.

-

05/01/00

I have told my secretary, Hope, that I am to receive no visits before my lunch meeting. I must brew in the morning and go over my notes beforehand. She is also to send her Patronus to inform me of my guest’s arrival beforehand so I can come out and greet them.

I’ve been stirring my cauldron consistently with my wand since 7am, it is now 10:30am and sweat has plastered my hair to my forehead. I’m finally done now, but my body is way too stiff to move just yet. These fumes are getting to my head. I try a use a spell to clean up my workstation, but it falls flat, and I feel my shoulders drop a bit. Slowly I gather my things and walk through the floo back into my flat. I need a hot shower, bad.

As I step into the steaming shower, I take what feels like the deepest breath of my life. I let the water massage out the tension in my back and card my hands through my hair. My nails send shivers down my spine. I wash my hair quickly and then put in the conditioner. The steam is thick, so I cut the water off after lathering up a green loofah. The steam feels great on my skin as I wash up. Now for the part I hate the worst. I turn the cold water on and jump under it and rinse off all the soap and conditioner. 

With a pep in my step, I get out of the shower and dry off. I’m halfway dressed when a large swan Patronus appears in my bedroom and I hear Hope’s voice.

“Mr. Malfoy. She is here. H. G. Wellick has arrived.”

She? My mother was right. A female Alchemist! She’s early. All of a sudden, I feel my palms get sweaty. Pull your shit together, mate! Right, get dressed. Good start. I pull my trousers on and put on a pair of dark grey suede shoes. I never wear these when I’m brewing and I want to make a good impression. I practically fly through the floo and I’m running my fingers through my hair as I pass through my hidden pathway and I practically run into a beautiful woman wearing two long braids, high waisted billowing trousers, and a tight black long-sleeve crop top. She must’ve been looking at the bookcase.

“Oh! My apologies Miss Wellick! I didn’t think you would get here so soon, or perhaps I lost track of the time and – ah… Hermione?”

“Hello Draco.” I stop dead in my tracks. I still am holding her shoulders, but she’s steady so I drop my hands. Her voice is like honey, and her skin looks sun-kissed and radiant. I’m speechless, and I think she senses my predicament. “You must be surprised, no doubt. I’m sure you’re wondering why I have been relegated to using a pseudonym.”

“H. G. Wellick? Hermione Granger-Wellick?” I quickly glance down at her left hand which is bare besides a small bracelet.

“No! No, goodness me… no, just Hermione Granger.” She smiles softly before taking a breath and scrunching up her nose. “Have you ever heard of the muggle author H. G. Wells?” I shake my head, allowing her to continue. “He’s an English author from over a century ago. I quite like his Science Fiction. When I decided I didn’t want to publish under my own name I decided to pay homage, hence… Wellick.”

“What’s Science Fiction?” I ask tentatively. Her eyes light up!

“Oh! I guess that’s a muggle thing too, how odd. You’d probably like it, it’s quite fantastical.” I raise one eyebrow at her and she quickly turns away and strides over to the sofa. “May I?” 

“Of course. Please, have a seat. Would you like any coffee or tea?” I swear she looks like the Mona Lisa as she shakes her head and pulls out an intricate leather-bound book that looks positively stuffed. I grin wildly and grab her manuscript off of my desk, but I pause. This is a professional meeting. Perhaps I should stay behind the desk and not sit beside her on the sofa. I chance a glance up at her and see she’s pulling more things out of her bag and I can’t handle my anticipation. “Miss. Granger? Uh, Hermione?” She pauses and locks eyes with me. I take a deep breath and nod, “First, I would like to welcome you to Dragon Rider Publishing. Second, I would like to say that this manuscript is nothing short of spectacular and now that I know it’s you, I am not surprised.” She blushes and gripping the document to my chest, I move closer to take a seat. I can feel my throat clench and I pull slightly at my tie. “And last, and most importantly…” I steady myself with another breath and look up into her amber eyes. “I have not had the opportunity to apologise to you for the torture you endured in Malfoy Manor during the war.” I can feel my breath hitch and my eyes graze over her every expression, I see nothing but a silent knowing. “As I am Lord Malfoy now, I wish to extend an invitation to dine with my mother and I, if you feel comfortable, that is. She has remodelled the whole Manor and I swear, no harm will ever come to you within those walls ever again.” She stands and glides over to the windows, looking out on the Themes. Without looking back at me, she speaks.

“May we continue with this meeting? Once we’ve concluded with our business, then I will answer your question.”

“Of course,” I reply from my seat, lounging back I sling my arm atop the back and bring my ankle atop my knee. “Would you be so kind as to tell me the story of Hermione Granger and her journey to becoming the only living female Alchemist?” She grabs her bracelet and spins it absently, still facing the window, but I can see her expression in the glass. She seems to be made of porcelain; she seems fragile.

“Before Harry, Ron, and I went on the run - I spent a final summer in my childhood home with my parents Tyler and Belle Granger. I knew they would be in danger for their connection to me and there was almost no way for me to guarantee their safety… almost.” She looks back at me and I quickly drop my gaze and nod. She’s right, I overheard Death Eaters who had tried to find them. I hear her sigh, so I stand and join her at the window and wait for her to continue. “I erased myself from their memories. I gave them new identities and sent them off to Australia.” She turns to look up at me, but I keep my eyes on the city below.

“Everything I did after… Voldemort’s return… was to protect my mother. I know the lengths a person would go to protect their family. Without your actions, I can tell you, they would have been targeted.” Her gaze once again searches the horizon, and her eyes lose focus briefly.

“Almost a year later, I went to Australia to try and find them and restore their memories. I watched for a week or so. They seemed to live their lives very happily. They have a privately owned dentist’s office, my father has a cycling group on the weekend, and my mother is friends with all her neighbours. I snuck inside one night and started trying to reverse the spell but the next day when I spoke to my mother at the local coffee shop, she didn’t recognise me. So, the following night, I tried again. For hours I stood there, trying everything I could. In the local pub, late the following afternoon, I approached my father and just like before… he didn’t recognise me.”

“Is that why you sought to learn Alchemy? How can elemental magic help with reversing memory charms?”

“Yes,” She goes back towards the sofa and I follow and watch her bend over the coffee table and pull a picture from inside the tome. “I assume since you’ve read my work on this subject that you hold an understanding of Alchemy. Everything I learned was from an Aboriginal Alchemist in Australia, say that five times fast…” She giggles and hands me the photograph of her standing beside a tall man with dark skin, short brown hair, but with striking emerald green eyes. We sit side by side on the sofa once more. 

“His name is Koa. He works mostly with Earth elementals. I stayed with him through the following year and learned as quickly as I could. I explained my purpose in learning this practice and he suggested we do a purification of the mental plane for the coming Midsummer. I admit I was hesitant to use Fire Alchemy for my first time, and I wasn’t wrong to be. We called upon Michael, the victor over ignorance, and each plunged a purified sword into two fire opals in the runed circle, made of powdered flour and almond, on their property. Everything was done correctly but the moment it went past noon and we sat breathless on the lawn; the whole world seemed to go red. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, and everything seemed to be normal. I went inside and I was reunited with my parents. I don’t think I could’ve been any happier, but it was short lived. For as I explained everything to them, I felt them pull away. They felt violated by my magic and… and… I left. I returned the next day and to my delight, my parents seemed ecstatic to see me. It was like yesterday hadn’t happened, which is precisely the crux of the issue. The purification spell only returns their memories of their previous life if I’m in their presence. The moment I leave, everything is erased again, and no new memories can be created.” I sit in stunned silence for a while before I hand her back the photo.

“It is my understanding that, in some places, Alchemy is taboo. Why, with your experience, do you want to publish this work?” I hope she doesn’t find that question impertinent.

“Because in the year following, I’ve catalogued everything I’ve learned and knowledge is meant to be shared, yes? Is that not why you began this company in the first place? I know that the Potion Masters Association has been profiting and gatekeeping potions and techniques for years. Your books shed a light on old practices and techniques; and your potion donation programme with Saint Mungo’s is commendable.” At my shocked expression, she clarifies. “Harry told me.”

“Ah, Potter. Of course. I never thought we’d be so cordial as we are now. I see him occasionally. He recently married the Weasley girl, yeah?”

“Yes. She is now Ginny Potter. That’s why I returned from Australia. I stayed because I was offered a position as the administrative assistant to Minister Shacklebolt. It is also because of this political position that I have chosen to publish under a pseudonym.”

“Have you submitted your manuscript to any other publishing companies?”

“No.” I smile as she says this and glance down at the leather book, which is laying open on the table. I can see that it’s filled with neat handwriting, runes and notation scribbled throughout. I begin to leaf through it, and she leans over my shoulder. I can feel her breath on my ear, and it sends a shiver down my back. “You are the one I chose… for publishing.”

“I will pay you 20,000 Galleons for the rights to publish your book on Alchemy. 10,000 upon signing the contract, which is sitting on my desk; and another 10,000 upon publication. The first print will be 100,000 copies, distributed world-wide. There will be a publicity tour involved, all expenses paid. I expect, if you sign today, that the first copies will be in stores by Spring.” She looks at me with a dumbstruck expression. I chuckle deeply, for I don’t think I’ve ever seen that expression on her face before. She grins wildly at me before reaching in her bag and pulling out a muggle pen with a star bauble on the end of it.

“Where do I sign?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! I'm having so much fun writing this series. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Last time I did it was on the website of the same name... if that tells you anything. I have, what I've coined as, SOHPD (Severe Obsessive Harry Potter Disorder). Usually I just read all the wonderful stories you all have written on here. So, be kind.
> 
> I will do my best to post every Friday, I hope you enjoy! You can follow me on Tumblr for updates: @stoicmonalisa


End file.
